disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Anna (Frozen)/@comment-72.25.24.183-20150403021931/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171104230158
I hate Olaf in Frozen. I mean, seriously, what is the point of his existence in that film. (Clearly he wasn't important enough to be included in Once Upon a Time.) Don't try and tell me that he's in there to provide comic relief, like so many other actually great Disney characters (eg. Abu, Cogsworth, Wiggins, Louis the 'Gator etc) because there are TWO flaws with that theory: 1: If it's goofy unfunny humour that this film needs to be loved, then doesn't Anna provide enough of that already in her own clumsy, naïve, "haha I'm so funny, well actually I'm not but I'm gonna keep trying just to annoy people" way? Then there's Kristoff, Sven Oaken the shop dude and Duke Wessleton (no idea if that's the right spelling but I don't really care either) adding to the comic relief, so why do we need Olaf making extra jokes left, right and centre? 2: Olaf isn't funny. I cannot seriously think of a single funny line that character has that makes me laugh. You remember back in Return of Jafar how Dan Castanella was cast as Genie because Robin Williams wouldn't do that film, and how Genie became inexplicably goofier in his humour than in the previous and succeeding films, all because RW was a naturally funny man who improvised his own lines? You remember how Genie wasn't funny then? Yeah, that's how Olaf is; trying but not succeeding. Now, all credit to Disney, they tried to save his character by making him the one who points out to a very blind Anna that Kristoff loves her, but hell he takes his own sweet time doing it. I mean, couldn't he have just done that when they were with the trolls and saved Anna early on in the film? Also, his intelligence level goes up and down in the film; even though he's the one to point this out to Anna he's also daft enough to try and fight Marshmallow off by himself, and keeps calling Kristoff "Sven" throughout the film. Honestly, if Disney had been REALLY clever about this, they would have made better use of his character. Personally I believe there are two ways they could have used Olaf, and didn't, because for some reason their brains kinda went on the frit with this film: 1: They could have had Olaf being created in Elsa's ice palace and become her only friend during her isolation; maybe he could have been the one to make her realise she CAN actually control her powers if she puts her mind to it. 2:My favourite idea - they could have let Olaf melt by the fire in the palace, sacrificing himself to help Anna, like they way they killed off Ray in Princess and the Frog. That could symbolise Anna and Elsa's childhood notions dying; like the idea that Elsa has to be locked away all the time etc etc as they both realise what they need to do in order to melt the eternal winter. But they don't. instead they keep him as this 1D not-so-funny character who doesn't really contribute anything to the film at all, other than poor visual gags and a crappy song that doesn't need to be in the film to move the plot along any. Truth hurts, people, but there it is.